


Good girl, gone bad

by IsilEressea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilEressea/pseuds/IsilEressea
Summary: Rose Weasley acaba de cumplir 18 años y está en su último año en Hogwarts. Pero tiene un problema: se cansó de ser perfecta y decidió transformar sus fantasías en realidad para dejar de ser quien es, al menos por un tiempo.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Good girl, gone bad

**Good girl, gone bad.**

**Capítulo 1 – Fantasía**

Rose se miró en el espejo. Su reflejo la observaba con una expresión indescifrable. Contempló atentamente su rostro pálido inundado de pecas, el largo y ondulado cabello pelirrojo que caía salvajemente por debajo de sus hombros, y los brillantes ojos azules que había heredado de su padre.

Había cumplido 18 años la semana anterior y su vida era más o menos perfecta. Estaba en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, y era una de las mejores alumnas de su curso. Era Prefecta y también Capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, en donde jugaba como golpeadora. Era una de las chicas más respetadas en el colegio, y había salido con prácticamente todos los chicos populares de su edad, y también un poco mayores. Su madre era Ministra de Magia y su padre co-administraba una exitosa franquicia de tiendas junto con su tío. No le faltaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

Aún así, no podía gustarse al verse al espejo. Lo que veía en el reflejo no la satisfacía, y sólo podía sentir una sensación de vacío en el pecho cada vez que hacía una pausa para pensar un poco en su existencia. Nada le apasionaba y no sabía aún qué hacer con su vida al terminar sus estudios formales, a pesar de que ya estaba muy cerca de graduarse. Además, mantener sus notas en un buen nivel y ser la líder del equipo de Quidditch le resultaba muy estresante.

Por otra parte, sus amigas le habían empezado a parecer superficiales y creídas; todo el tiempo hablando de chicos y moda. Los últimos chicos con los que salió sólo le habían dejado un puñado de situaciones traumáticas, que sólo quería borrar de su mente. Su último novio, Alan Edgecombe, contaba cuidadosamente todas las calorías que Rose consumía durante el día, “para ayudarla a mantenerse en forma”. Su anterior novio, Elias Smith, se ponía muy insistente cuando ella le manifestaba que no tenía ganas de tener relaciones sexuales. Esas últimas dos experiencias amorosas le habían consumido la energía, y ya casi no sentía los ánimos suficientes para levantarse durante las mañanas. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados por ella, y por eso todos los profesores de Hogwarts estaban muy pendientes de su salud.

Miró por última vez al espejo. No reconoció a la muchacha extremadamente delgada que estaba del otro lado. Contempló con un poco de tristeza su cuerpo largo y plano y deseó ser otra persona. Sin embargo, respiró profundamente, como cargando energías. Tenía que seguir. Tenía que aprobar los exámenes, ganar los partidos y sonreír a todo el mundo. Era la hija de la Ministra de Magia y tenía que dar el ejemplo, y ser motivo de orgullo para sus padres.

Salió del baño de chicas y giró por un par de corredores, caminando sin rumbo. No quería volver a la Torre de Gryffindor. Siempre se había sentido muy orgullosa de su casa, de la impulsividad y la energía que caracterizaba a los Gryffindor, pero últimamente, sólo quería estar sola, o al menos lejos del bullicio que era su Sala Común.

Mientras intentaba alejar de alguna forma los pensamientos negativos que acosaban su mente, se cruzó con una agradable sorpresa, que la hizo sonreír, una sonrisa sincera y espontánea, algo cada vez más infrecuente en ella.

Su primo Albus y el mejor amigo de él, Scorpius, habían aparecido del otro lado del pasillo. Ya no eran los niños inmaduros que habían sido el año anterior. Albus no había crecido mucho, pero estaba más robusto, tenía el pelo más corto y se había dejado la barba, que contra todo pronóstico le daba un aspecto muy varonil. Scorpius estaba gigante, era muy alto, pero llevaba esa altura muy elegantemente y tenía una figura muy estilizada. Antes exhibía una expresión muy dulce y un tanto infantil, pero ahora tenía una mirada más seria, un semblante un poco más duro.

Nunca se había llevado muy bien con ellos dos. La relación con su primo iba y venía. Se querían mucho, pero ella sabía que a Albus le disgustaban los “amigos populares” de Rose, a los que solía llamar unos “bullies sin cerebro”. Y es que durante los primeros años en Hogwarts siempre atacaban a Scorpius, buscando cualquier excusa para reírse del “hijo de Mortífago” y para resaltar que toda su familia debería estar pudriéndose en Azkabán. Albus siempre defendió a Scorpius con uñas y dientes, y, a decir verdad, Rose admiraba la capacidad de su primo de oponerse al resto para defender a su mejor amigo. Un poco deseaba ser como él…

Con Scorpius nunca interactuó demasiado. Al principio se sumaba a los ataques al chico, pero cuando maduró un poco, empezó a apartarse de sus amigos cuando adoptaban esa actitud. Más que nada, luego del fallecimiento de la madre de Scorpius, Rose lo trataba con una neutral cordialidad. Nunca se había esmerado en conocerlo mucho, a pesar de que sabía, gracias a Albus, y porque también lo percibía un poco, que Scorpius parecía tener al menos una ligera atracción hacia ella. De hecho, ambos eran Prefectos, y eran los dos mejores estudiantes de su curso. Frecuentaban mucho la biblioteca y Rose tenía la sensación de que seguramente tenían muchas cosas en común. Pero nunca le interesó romper esa barrera. No lo necesitaba. Al menos no hasta aquel momento.

Se quedó conversando con ellos dos durante unos minutos. De las clases, del Quidditch, de sus familias… Albus y Scorpius eran diferentes. Era como si detrás de sus miradas, de sus sonrisas tímidas, se escondiera otro mundo, como si estuvieran llenos de secretos por dentro. Rose había descubierto que podía quedarse hablando por horas con cada uno de ellos, porque siempre tenían algo interesante que acotar. Eran tan diferentes a los amigos de Rose, esos amigos superficiales que cada vez le resultaban más y más predecibles.

Pero ya nadie se metía con Albus y Scorpius. Habían crecido, se habían ganado el respeto de sus compañeros, pero se mantenían distantes. En una esquina siempre, con los pocos otros Slytherin. Un aura de misterio los rodeaba, observaban a todos, pero nunca tenían demasiada necesidad de hablar, simplemente intervenían para hacer algún comentario sarcástico o alguna observación aguda. Últimamente, Rose sentía cada vez más que todos eran muy injustos con los Slytherin -por todo lo que había sucedido en la Guerra contra Voldemort- y que seguramente sería muy interesante conocerlos más.

* * *

Al acostarse a dormir cada noche, como una ráfaga de malos recuerdos la acosaba de repente, Rose intentaba redirigir sus pensamientos hacia lugares más alegres. Y por algún motivo, aunque no le gustara mucho, su mente la llevaba hacia Albus y a Scorpius.

Podría hundirse por horas en los ojos verdes de Albus, que combinaban perfectamente con los detalles verdes de su túnica y su indumentaria. Lo conocía tanto y a la vez sentía que lo conocía tan poco… No, no, no, Rose. Cuando las cosas se empezaban a descontrolar en su cabeza, y se imaginaba el tacto de la barba de Albus rozando su rostro, se obligaba a parar. Sentía la necesidad de desviarse, de ser menos perfecta, de tener más aventuras y menos dramas adolescentes, pero Albus seguía siendo su primo.

Entonces, intentaba concentrarse en Scorpius. En sus ojos grises, cada vez menos inocentes, en el traje que llevaba a veces, siempre impecable, en la camisa blanca y ajustada al cuerpo que lucía cuando se sacaba la chaqueta. Algunas veces lo había atrapado mirándola disimuladamente, de forma casi lasciva, pero él desviaba la mirada muy rápido, notoriamente avergonzado. Sin embargo, esa breve mirada le servía para imaginarse cómo la contemplaría de tenerla en frente, solos, en algún lugar oscuro del colegio. Había notado recientemente que Scorpius tenía unas manos muy bonitas, con unos dedos largos y estilizados, y un anillo de plata, con el escudo de su familia (una M), que por algún motivo le resultaba muy placentero contemplar.

Las cortinas de su cama estaban cerradas, y estaba segura de que el resto de sus compañeras estaban dormidas. Así que lenta y disimuladamente deslizó su mano por debajo de su ropa interior, y apretó sus labios para hacer silencio, mientras se acariciaba muy lentamente.

Rose estaba harta de ser perfecta y de salir con chicos, en teoría “buenos”, y populares. Últimamente sentía el impulso de hacer algo incorrecto, algo que incluso pudiera hacer enojar a sus padres, que la consideraban la hija ideal. Por eso, en esa fantasía, Scorpius vestía como un Mortífago y le exhibía la marca tenebrosa que portaba en el brazo izquierdo. La amarraba de las muñecas a las rejas de lo que parecía ser un calabozo. Con su hermosa mano, la que llevaba el año anillo puesto, le rodeaba el cuello y la presionaba, dejándola sin aire. Y le susurraba al oído que la iba a castigar por ser hija de una sangre sucia y de un traidor a la sangre…

Rose sabía que estaba mal, muy mal, fantasear con ese tipo de cosas. Pero nada la excitaba más que eso, y no sólo sexualmente, sino también emocionalmente, necesitaba sentirse incorrecta, sucia. Alejarse de quien era realmente.

Pero ya estaba harta de tanta fantasía. Estaba harta de ser ella misma. De sonreír sin sonreír realmente. Necesitaba convertir su fantasía en realidad antes de morir de hastío.


End file.
